Por Detrás de mim
by Hikary-Plus
Summary: Será que voltarei? Ajuda me... preciso de ti.... Sakura perde se por completo na sede de vingança que sente pelo o assasino dos seus Pais e nao sendo mais reconhecivel... será que algum dia voltara ser a mesma? Vejam e contemplem...


**Por Detrás de Mim...**

Olá! Fiz aqui uma nova fic, no principio pode se achar que é sobre a Tomoyo mas a historia ainda vai-se desenrolar e muito!! É mesmo sobre a Sakura ok? Espero que gostem! E também tem Shaoran Claroo.

'Fala'

" pensamentos"

-Acçao, Acontecimentos

(comentarios/Acontecimentos)

Estas personagens nao me pertencem, pertecem á CLAMP! Mas se existirem outras novas eu aviso tá?

**Aviso: O Klikton é a minha personagem .**

* * *

**A dor de uma perda...**

'Diz me aonde é que ele está!!' - Pergunta de uma forma fria.

'Eu... eu nao sei... - responde sufocado...

Sakura fria e sem piedade aperta ainda mais o pescoço da pequena criatura negra que por ali passava.

'Diz me ou senao vais te arrepender... e eu nao estou a brincar, onde esta o Kli...'

' Sakura, nao faças isso!' - uma voz ofegante apareçe por detrás dela.

Sakura olha para a figura feminina.

' Porque fazes isso? Pára Sakura... porquê que continuas?

' Tornas-te me a seguir Tomoyo? Eu ja te tinha dito para...' - Sakura é interrompida pelo o choro da sua amiga.

' Tu ja nao és aquela Sakura que eu conhecia...' - Sakura larga a pequena criatura, que se transforma em liquido preto e é absorvida pelo chão.

' Esqueçe isto esq...'- Tomoyo é interrompida.

' Tu tens toda a razao... essa Sakura que tu conhecias já nao existe...' - Sakura desvia o olhar de Tomoyo, levanta-se e o seu olhar fica frio e sem sentimento.

' Mas...' - Sakura nao deixa Tomoyo acabar a frase, vira-se e caminha lentamente pela a rua obscura. Tomoyo observa-a ate o nevoeiro cobrir por completo a sua silhueta.

' " Como é que irei te chamara a atençao? Eu ja nao te conheço..." ' - Os olhos de Tomoyo sao invadidos por lagrimas que acabam por rolar sucessivamente pela a sua face abaixo, nao tendo mais forças nas pernas, desfaleçe ficando de joelhos no meio da rua. Tomoyo coloca as maos no coraçao e abaixa a cabeça e chora desconsoladamente.

No fundo podia se notar alguém a caminhar com uma aura de negatividade enorme. Uma figura feminina, vestida com um sobretudo preto, botas pretas que salientavam ainda mais os seus pesados passos. Cabelos de cor mel, em que a franja tapava a face, e o olho direito. Os olhos alimentavam odio e vingança em que o verde-esmeralda tinha escurecido de tal maneira que quase se tinham virado vermelho como sangue. A sua espressao virou nao séria, mas sim de terror e de malvadez... para todos os lados que olhava metia temor e medo. Caminhava pela rua sombria que mergulhava em um silencio obscuro. Cansada e ja sem forças Sakura senta-se num canto, poe o braço sobre o joelho flectido e estica a outra perna, por fim fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pelo o sono.

Dling- Dlong... Dling- Dlong...

O sono é interrompido pelo o toque da campainha.

' Quem será a esta hora?' - pensa um belo rapaz de 18 anos, cabelos azuis escuros que se levantava preguiçosamente da cama. Musculos definidos, alto corpo torneado e pele branca.

Veste o robe ja que está de tronco nu.

Dling-dlong... dling-dlong..

' Já vai.. já vai!!' - Eriol apressa-se para atender á porta o mais depressa possivel. Espreita pela porta para ver quem era.

" Nao pode ser..." - Eriol abre a porta.

' Tomoyo...'- Ele fita-a e ve como estava... pálida, sem cor , olhos vermelhos, cara marcada que revelava que tinha estado a chorar amarguamente.

'Posso entrar?' - Tomoyo pergunta sem olhar para Eriol.

' Cl-claro! Entra...' - Eriol continua a observar a Tomoyo... como estava linda. Cabelos acinzentados tao longos que chegavam pela cintura, corpo esguio, pele branca , labios rosados, olhos violeta brilhantes, peito farto. Mas os seus pensamentos sao interrompidos por Tomoyo que perguntava se ele nao iria fechar a porta. De imediato fecha-a.

Tomoyo lança a mala em cima do sofa e ambos se sentam no no mesmo, um ao lado do outro. Eriol morava num pequeno apartamento.

Eriol pergunta a Tomoyo o que se passa para vir a casa dele aquela hora, Tomoyo fica ainda mais palida e morde o labio inferior.

'Diz- me o que se passa... estou preocupado... '

' Eriol...( olha para ele profundamente) eu nao consigo mais chama-la a razao... por mais que essas criaturas sejam do mal ela nao pode andar a mata-las assim, sem mais nem menos! Eu.. eu nao aguento mais...' - As lagrimas insistem em sair e por fim ela dá permissao para sair tudo para fora.

' Disse a ela que ja não a reconhecia... que ela nao era a mesma, e ela respondeu que sim que já nao era... a mesma..'

Não conseguido se controlar começa a tremer e a soluçar do choro. Eriol nao perde tempo e abraça a amada, aquela que tanto ama em segredo, a sua pequena Tomoyo, odiava de a ver assim.

' Outra vez a Sakura.' - Eriol Sabia muito bem porque que ela estava a falar assim, desde que os Pais da Sakura foram mortos pelo o Klikton Sakura ficou impiedosa e sem dó. Á procura de vingança para saciar a sede de uma vez por todas, a sede de matar o maldito que assasinou os pais a sangue frio. Mas por causa dela Tomoyo já nao vivia a sua vida, vagueva pelas ruas perigosas e obscuras á procura da sua prima amada para tentar tirar dessa ideia maluca, mas cada vez que tentava alguma coisa parecia que Sakura ficava pior.

Eriol afasta-se um pouco dela e olha para ela.

' Tomoyo, olha para mim... por favor.' - Tomoyo lentava lentamente os seus olhos para Eriol e supreende-se.

'E-Eriol... porque choras? Porquê que estas ass...'

' Por causa de ti Tomoyo, porque que estás assim atras da Sakura desta maneira?'

' Porque é a minha prima! Eu sou a unica familia que ela tem aqui!!

' Não, não és... ela tem irmao del..' - Eriol levanta-se do sofá, passa a mao no cabelo e dá as costas para a Tomoyo.

' Não estou a compreender a tua reacçao Eriol, o que se passa contigo? - Tomoyo pergunta a eriol o porque que ele mudou asim de repente atitude se dias atrás ele a apoiava. Farto daquilo Eriol vira-se um pouco violento para Tomoyo.

' Eu é que nao compreendo è a tua!!! Desperdiças três anos por causa dela?!

' O quê?! Desperdicio? ' - Tomoyo fica mais que ofendida e nao consegue perceber o porque que aquele que era o seu anjo da guarda, companheiro, amigo e até... amor estava daquele modo, revoltado, agustiado com algo... mas era a ultima gota, tinha passado por muito hoje para ouvir aquilo.

' Tu nao percebes nada Eriol... NADA!!! Ela a minha familia , morreram-lhe os Pais!!! Ela precisa de apoio!! Uma coisa que nunca entenderás... - Tomoyo pega na mala, sai do apartamento e fecha a porta violentamente.

Eriol olha para a porta, primeiramente fica chocado com a situaçao mas depois arrepende-se e ve o que tinha feito. Arrependido joga-se no sofa e fecha os olhos.

" O que fui fazer?! Agir de cabeça quente claro... fui tao idiota!! Ela agora nunca me vai perdoar, é claro que a Sakura precisa do apio dela, e em vez de ajuda-la fui critica-la e- e..." - Eriol abre os olhos e olha para o tecto, suspira e as lagrimas escorrem pela sua face, sentido-se culpado cobre a cara com as suas maos.

Eram 5 da manha e Tomoyo vagueia pelas ruas, não procurando por Sakura mas sim procurando uma resposta por aquilo tuo que o Eriol tinha dito.

" E se ele tiver razao? E se eu estiver a desperdiçar realmente a minha vida indo atrás da Sakura?"- Nao aguentando mais caminha para casa e tentaria descansar um pouco pois sabia que a Sakura evita atacr de dia. Descansar também as ideias e organiza-las porque depois de umas horas teria que ir para a escola.

Tomoyo finalmente chega a casa, toma um banho e finalmente deita na sua preciosa cama. Ao deitar-se os seus pensamentos sao invadidos pelas palavras de Eriol.

_FlashBack_

_'E-Eriol... porque choras? Porquê que estas ass...'_

_' Por causa de ti Tomoyo, porque que estás assim atras da Sakura desta maneira?'_

_' Porque é a minha prima! Eu sou a unica familia que ela tem aqui!!_

_' Nao, nao és... ela tem irmao del..' - Eriol levanta-se do sofá, passa a mao no cabelo e dá as costas para a Tomoyo._

_' Nao estou a compreender a tua reacçao Eriol, o que se passa contigo? - Tomoyo pergunta ao Eriol o porquê que ele mudou asim de repente atitude se dias atrás ele a apoiava. Farto daquilo Eriol vira-se um pouco violento para Tomoyo_

_' Eu é que nao compreendo è a tua!!! Desperdiças três anos por causa dela?!_

_Fim Flasback_

"Ele tem razao... as minhas notas estao abaixar e tudo, nao posso continuar assim! Perdoa-me Sakura... perdo...perdoa-me – Tomoyo boceja um pouco e por fim adormeçe.

Lá por fora na sua janela vê-se uma sombra que fica preocupada , mas logo se quieta ao ver que Tomoyo consegue adormeçer.

"Bons sonhos prima querida... e perdoa-me por isto mas preciso disto, preciso!" Sakura salta da janela do quarto da Tomoyo pra a rua e caminha para a sua casa.

* * *

_Jaaaa taaa o primeiro cap!! Eu acho um horror mas a historia tem a sua graça :P vou tentar acabar a outra"Amor Supremo" mas estou a esgotar as ideias dessa :P:P:P, mas acabo mais tarde ou mais cedo acabo._

_Nesta fic é k me vou por mais á prova. Gostei do elenco. . Comentem ok? So mesmo um comentario mesmo que seja so para dizer que leram a historia ou um_ _Oi_ , **VAAA TDS OS QUE LEREM ESTA FIC DEIXEM NEM K SEJA UM OI!! **_ta? Bigadaaa!! beijooooooo._

HikaryPlus.


End file.
